This invention generally relates to business networking. More particularly, this invention relates to online networking based on exchange of virtual electronic cards.
Typically, traditional business cards are used for establishing a business network between one or more of individuals and companies. Storing, managing, and modifying the traditional business cards is cumbersome and costly. Moreover, exchanging traditional business cards with individuals and companies residing in distant geographical locations may not be viable. The individuals and companies residing in distant geographical locations need to exchange business cards for networking. Further, the individuals and companies may want to update or customize the business cards for enhancing the aesthetic appearance of the business cards. The individuals and companies may also want to promote businesses, perform business consulting, share information, and perform business transactions with individuals and companies around the globe based on level of confidence. Most importantly, exchanging business cards, gaining global exposure, and competing in the global market is a necessity in today's world.
Hence, there is an unmet need for online networking based on the exchange of virtual electronic cards to form a business network.